Mirandy High On Fancy Champagne
by GloriaMcGlorious
Summary: Miranda is very much the Editor in Chief of Runway, a two time divorcee and her mean old icy self except to her two beautiful children Caroline and Cassidy. But Andy on the other hand is the famous but never seen in public Andrea Alexander Elizabeth Clark Perth Leith an heiress to the multibillion dollar Leith Steel and Coal Trading Company and the famous Elias-Clark Publishing.
1. Chapter 1

Miranda is very much the Editor in Chief of Runway, a two time divorcee and her mean old icy self except to her two beautiful children Caroline and Cassidy. But Andy on the other hand is the famous but never before seen in public Andrea Alexander Elizabeth Clark Perth Leith an heiress to the multi-billion dollar Leith Steel and Coal Trading Company and the notoriously famous Elias-Clark Publishing being that she is the only child to her two very wealthy and loving parents.

Andy's father, Roger Michael Leith, is the only child of both Richard Michael Leith and Elizabeth Paddington Leith and the current owner of the family business which is the most famous steel and coal trading in history until he feels Andy is ready to take on the roll herself. Her mother, Alexander Margaret Clark Perth Leith is the only child as well of Count Philip Elias Clark Perth and Countess Margaret Victoria Perth of Oxford and the new owner of Elias-Clark Publishing after her father handed it over to her at the end of last year. Both husband and wife are well aware of their daughter's sexuality and they do not condemn nor condone her for it in anyway as long as it does not jeopardize the family's name and image, which means no hooking up with random girls in lesbian bars. While both pairs of her grandparents do not quite approve of it at all but they love her too much to deny her happiness. They also have no choice since she is the only heir to both families' legacies and fortune. For you see both families have no problem in the money making department but they suffer greatly in the fertility field, thus leading to the lack of children and grandchildren.

So here Andy is in New York on the 2nd of January 2016 just stepping off the jet while wearing her darkest pair of sunglasses and suffering a really bad hangover from the party she threw last night on her family's private island in Dubai. Well the party that was thrown and planned under her name by the family Public Relation team. It was her first ever very public party after years (Since the day she was born) of staying as low-key as possible from the media. All because her mother insisted that she was to go over to Elias-Clarke to give a speech on the family's behalf to the board members to welcome them back for a new year. Andy climbed into the black Escalade when the driver opened the door for her and groaned miserably. Usually when her grandfather was still in control of the company, he would just send one of his assistant to do the job for him. But no her mother insisted that there needs to be a change and the family needs to be more hands on and since Andrea is the next in line for this mega publishing company than she must be at the forefront and the elders would guide her from behind.

Andy just looks out the window to stare at the passing buildings and people rushing to get to their destinations. She sighs when she realizes that one of her mother's minions is babbling about the meeting that will take place that afternoon. It is not like Andy dislike her parents and the companies is just that her life is always a well sculpted lifestyle. Andy is always kept out of trouble by team of PRs, security and her mother. Even when she dates it is always people her mother picks for her. Even the dates she goes on is planned out from the food they eat to the wine they drink. The kind of girls her mother would usually set her with up are well "girls" not women. They too are heiresses in their own right or younger siblings to heirs and some being aristocrats since Andy herself is one of them.

So it was no surprise that she is still single and thus dub by Forbes every year as the World's Richest Heiress and Most Eligible Bachelorette (But a photo never accompanied the title due to the family's need to keep her out of the spotlight). Thanks to both titles it is no surprise that wealthy families are willingly throwing their daughters her way to which Andy just rolls her eyes to. But it does not help either that she herself was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Sure some of them are easy on the eyes but once they open their mouths, Andy immediately loses interest in them. Some are too spoiled, too rude, too selfish, too dumb and too clingy which is the most annoying one.

They finally reach the penthouse building and still her mother's assistants keeps listing out instructions but as usual Andy just ignores them and walks in to the building with her hands in her black Burberry trench coat. She enters the already waiting elevator and closes the door before the other lady could come in because she was in a dire need to be alone for once. Her family owns all the penthouses in the entire building so no one else lives here thus adding to the much needed privacy. She presses the floor of her own penthouse which is on the sixth floor. Once the doors open she steps in and is immediately greeted by the maids that were polishing the huge windows which offer a view of the beautiful city that is New York. Andy smiles and greeted them back unlike her family who would have just walk away as if they had not heard anything. She puts her coat in coat closet herself not wanting to bother the maids.

She goes upstairs to her room and tosses her shades on the dressing table then instantly throws herself on her bed face down relief that she didn't use any make up that would stain the sheets. But just as her eyes were about to close shut she heard a team of people entering the penthouse. She groans in misery knowing that it is her make up team and her own assistants.

So after nearly two hours of getting ready, Andy is once again rushed into her car and driven straight to Elias-Clark followed by her security escort. While in the car she tries to go over her speech for today. Unfortunately all her mind could think about is going back to bed to get some much needed sleep but then it is too late since all of the cars have to a stop in front of the building.

She exits the car along with her team of assistants and bodyguards to head straight for the building. Once inside everyone in the lobby part ways for her and her team while exchanging whispers among each other and staring at them. As the lift door finally closes shut, Andy checks her watch and notices it was almost ten minutes past the decided time for the meeting. Well at least everyone would already be there waiting for her as she thought to herself somewhat relief. Finally the lift door parts and she walks straight to the meeting room door which was the only room apart from the ladies and gents restrooms on either side of the floor.

Her guards open the enormous doors for her and every single person in the room stands to great her while putting their phones away in their pockets. Before she could great them back a short man comes right up to her and extends his hand to her then immediately introducing himself as Irv Ravitz. Andy smiles and shakes his hand back before politely introducing herself to him. The smirk on his face disappears as he realizes who she was and instantly gives her a more respectful smile.

Andy then makes her way to the head of the meeting table and shortly introduces herself to everyone with her friendly demeanor. But as she was about to get down to the real business at hand, the huge doors flung opened and there stood a white haired woman with her back to everyone as she complaints to a woman with red haired, whom Andy guesses is her assistant, coldly as to why in the world did Irv called her a few seconds ago and insisted that she had to attend this meeting since she usually would miss it and it has never bother him all this year.

Then Irv stands up immediately and calls the woman by her name thus informing Andy that this is the infamous Miranda Priestly. But when the woman turns around to shoots a glare at Irv for almost shouting her name, Andy felt her heart beating a million miles a minute. Andy stares at the stunning woman before her unable to process just how amazing she looks. In her white wrap around blouse and black pencil skirt with her killer Christian Louboutin. Not a single hair out of place and her strong blue eyes making her feel like this woman must be a living deity.

"What is it Irv? Or maybe you yourself would like to explain to me as to why I am here wasting my precious time instead of at a very important photo shoot for Runway's January cover?" Miranda asks softly with a cool and icy demeanor. But before Irv could say anything she continues as she walks closer to the head of the table and her eyes locked with Irv while Andy's own eyes were on how fluid and graceful Miranda was. "Why should I be here wasting my time listening to this pretty face of an assistant telling me to so called 'Keep up the good work'?" Miranda says meanly as she looks at Andy and studies her causing her to shiver before nodding slightly in approval of what she was wearing and how beautiful her face truly was definitely much more than just pretty. But before her eyes lingers any further she turns back to glare at Irv

"Miranda, I suggest you..." Irv wanted to say but Miranda Just puts up a finger into the air and silencing him before stating that she could care less for his suggestions. The whole time Andy was amaze at the gals of this woman to talk to Irv who was second in command of all Elias-Clark that way. Then Irv with her sharp breath of air blurts out loudly "This! Miranda is not a mere assistant. So before you make a bigger fool of yourself, may I introduce you to Andrea Alexander Elizabeth Clark Perth Leith the future sole air of this company" Irv says a little too loud while gesturing towards Andy before he hisses so only Miranda would hear since she was directly in front of him "Your future boss".

Miranda's eyes widens a little before her going back to normal as she purses her lips. She then looks to Andy to see that she was smiling sweetly at Miranda. "Hello, Miranda it is a true honor to finally meet you." Andy says before grinning. Miranda smiles politely herself "Truly it is a pleasure to meet you as well Andrea." She almost purrs the girls name and purposefully pronounces her name the French way seeing that it suits her more than the normal English pronunciation. Andy again shudders as she hears her own name roll of the Ice Queen's lips and could not stop herself from biting her bottom lip.

Miranda sits gracefully next to Andrea on the right which was supposed to be Irv's sit. But before he could protest Miranda lifts an eyebrow at him so he took the chair on the left. She turns her attention back to the young lady and sees that she was staring intently at Miranda. Miranda smiles seductively then nods at her to signal that she should continue her speech instead of ogling at her. Andrea clears her throat immediately and realizes how dry it was. She looks at everyone in the room and continues her speech, all the while feeling the woman next to her staring her down or maybe even stripping her.

After the meeting everyone got up to leave to their respected jobs even Irv who shakes Andy's hands and darts out the door saying he was late for a lunch with his wife. Miranda was already barking orders to her assistant who she calls, Emily, to get her driver ready downstairs to take her to the shoot which was in the Hampton , who was a man called Roy, to also tell another assistant who was apparently called Emily too? (Was it a part of the job's requirement to have that name or was it mere coincidence?) And finally to tell a guy name Nigel that they would reach the shoot in an hour and a half or as soon as they can if New York's infamous traffic does not delay them any further.

Andy saw this as an opportunity to help so she walks away from her assistant who was telling her there was a helicopter waiting to take her to the airport where a her jet would take her to London for a formal dinner party that her Grandpa Philip and Grandma Margaret are throwing. But Andy could really care less about what she was saying. Miranda was still talking to Emily but only stops when she saw that Emily was gaping at something behind her. So she turns around to see Andrea standing smiling widely at her. Miranda clears her throat and tries her hardest not to smile back.

"I would like to apologize for you see I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation and apparently you are in some kind of dilemma due to my inconsiderateness of having this meeting today which is currently affecting your work greatly." Andy says as she shoots a glance over at her team. "Maybe I could offer you a ride to your destination to help compensate for your already wasted time?" Andy says smiling broadly at the white haired beauty before her.

Miranda purses her lips as she considers the offer, as she was also listening on Andrea's own conversation with her assistant. The prospect of a helicopter would definitely get her there in less than an hour. "Well I do not want to inconvenience you in any sort of way considering that you as well are in a rush to the airport." Miranda said coolly but a hint of playfulness in her eyes makes Andy smile widen even more. Then the young woman let out a soft chuckle before saying that it will make them even since she has cause Miranda an even greater inconvenience. Miranda tries very hard to prevent the smile that slowly crept to her face from how adorable Andrea's little chuckle.

"Well then, in order to be fair and even for both of us I would take you up on your offer." Miranda says smugly before turning on her heels and walking out the door with Emily beside her as she tells the Brit to tell Roy that he would have to drive by himself up to the Hampton and to tell the other Emily to stand ready with her coat and bag upstairs at the helipad. She then dismisses Emily to go to the helipad first and wait for her there. Before exiting fully Miranda turns back to look at Andrea who has her eyes glued on her and smirking at her despite her the three assistants standing around her trying to convince her that this whole ordeal was going mess up her schedule.

"Are you coming then Andrea?" Miranda asks as she raises an eyebrow with a smirk of her own dancing on her lips. Andrea instantaneously walks over to Miranda leaving her entourage behind her and stands beside the older woman before offering her arm out like gentleman for Miranda who took it. But before walking arm in arm out of the room, Andrea turns around and instructs her team to have the jet waiting for her at the East Hampton Airport, if they wish not to waste any more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda was starting to have second thoughts about agreeing to this ride when she remembers how she was never a fond of any flying transportation with the exception of airplanes. But before she could change her mind she realizes someone was already strapping her into her seat. She turns to her left to see the beautiful person who owns those equally beautiful hands. She opens her mouth to offer her change of mind but closes it when she saw those doe eyes brighten up as a huge smile took over her lovely face.

Miranda could hear Emily in the back panicking about this being her first helicopter ride while someone straps her in. She rolls her eyes and returns her attention back to the brunette sitting next to her. Andrea was slightly fidgeting in her seat even though she was smiling. Miranda took it as a sign that Andrea herself was not a big fan of helicopter rides just like Miranda and Emily. Miranda is not quite sure what possessed her at that very moment when she made the decision to reach over and grab the younger woman's hand before giving it a gentle squeeze. Although she did not regret it as she was instantaneously rewarded with an even bigger smile and barely audible thank you from the young lady.

Once they were in the air everyone seemed to have calmed down even Emily as she looks out the window and enjoy the beautiful view of New York from the top. Miranda was also enjoying the view but turns around to look at her companion who was looking at her intently. The white haired woman could not help the light colour that crept up to her cheeks. So she diverts her attention out the window.

Andrea on the other hand found it quite endearing. She cannot help but wonder as to why people dislike this radiant woman before her. She was indeed though as nails but she was also so stunning and dare she say it adorable in the ways she tries to cover her flush cheeks. Andy looks down to where their hands were and realizes that they are still holding hands. She clasps her fingers lightly around the older woman's hand and blushes when the other hand had started to do the same. Once their hands were fully but lightly clasp together, Andy inhales slowly as it dawn on her that their hands were made for each other and that she will never fit this well into anyone else's hands. She looks up at Miranda who was also looking at their hands. Andy hopes that maybe Miranda was also feeling the same enticing sensation she was and directly her hopes were answered when Miranda looks at her with even flusher cheeks.

Andy smiles as she brings Miranda's hand to her lips and places a gentle kiss to the back of it. Miranda looks away as to hide her smile but instead of being offended Andy just smiles and chuckles lightly as she place both their hands on her lap while rubbing her thumb gently on the spot where she had kissed earlier. Miranda's head is spinning from the warm gesture.

But like a truck it hit Miranda instantly and painfully. Andrea was a gorgeous and alluring young woman with a heap ton of money and fortune to squander all she wants without any sort of worries. Women must be lining up the door for her, women who were much younger than Miranda. Then the aching feeling became worst as she ponders on how many women exactly has Andrea taken on helicopters rides and flatter with romantic gestures. But it did not matter how many to Miranda, what matter was she is definitely NOT the only one, the first nor will she be the last. At that thought she instantly pulls her hand quickly away from Andrea as her face hardens back to its icy self.

From the reflection of the window she can see the brunette's face looking at her with confusion and sadness as though Miranda had just shot her puppy and toss it remains in her face. But Miranda remains unfazed and before Andrea could open her mouth to say something, the pilot announces that they were about to land. Miranda checks her watch and saw that it only took them 25 minutes to get here. She looks to the back and bark orders to Emily who was right away pulled out of her trance as she begins writing in her notebook. She ignores Andrea's questioning look and continues her rant to Emily. The whole time Andrea minds was racing with questions. What had she done wrong? Was it too much to kiss her hands? But to no avail it seems that Miranda has pushed her away from her mind.

As the helicopter landed safely on the ground, Miranda urgently releases herself from her belt and hastily exits the aircraft. Andrea does the same as she quickly runs over to stand in front of Miranda who has no choice but to stop. She could see it the heavy confusion in the brunette's eyes that where dying deeply for answers but she remains unaffected by it.

"I am sorry if I had done anything to offend you." Andrea said apologetically as she puts on her best hurt puppy face. Miranda merely snorts lightly before saying as coolly as possible "Right, well then thank you for the ride. It was greatly appreciated now please move aside so I may do what I came here to do." With that said Miranda walks away quickly with Emily trying her best to keep up with her.

Andrea stands there mouth agape and speechless. But she cannot help but admired Miranda's figure from the back as she walks away. Before she could go and run after her she was stopped by one of her security guard who was sitting with Emily that they needed to go now if they wanted to stay on schedule. Andy merely nods and walks back into the helicopter. She purposely sits where Miranda did and she can still smell her perfume. She smiles slightly before frowning to herself. As the thought of What did she do wrong? Andy spent the whole way to the airport and to London retracing her steps to figure out where she had slipped up.

Miranda on the other hand was meaner and icier as ever at the shoot. She purses her lips more than 25 times to which both Nigel and Emily counted. Everyone was starting to get very stress out by it, even the photographer and the models. But the honest truth was that half okay less than half of those purse lips was due to her thinking about Andrea and the thoughts of the young woman's escapades with other women. But seriously the shoot itself was also tremendously horrible to say the least. Miranda is even considering heavily redoing the whole thing at another setting, maybe by the Hampton's famous beach.

"So why is our dear queen in such a horrible mood today? Was the meeting that bad? And whose helicopter was that anyway?" Nigel asks Emily as he looks over the countless of accessories on the table. Emily was busy typing away an email to Armani before answering "I swear I don't even know. Sure at first she was quite mad about the interview but then she wasn't when she met the Andrea who by the way is the granddaughter of the actual owner of Elias-Clark Publishing, Count Philip Elias Clark Perth. She was also the one who offer us a ride over here." Emily then continues to type away at a new email for Valentino.

Nigel's eyebrows rise immensely before saying "You mean you got to meet the Andrea Alexander Elizabeth Clark Perth Leith? And are you saying that work of art that came running after Miranda earlier was her?" Nigel was looking as if someone had suck the air out of him. "Yes, I was as shock as you were. I thought she didn't actually exist and the family was merely lying about having an heir in fear of losing value in their stocks or worst being scrutinize by the public as having weak genes and poor performance in the bedroom." Emily says with wide eyes. But before they could continue they heard Miranda call out for both of them saying would they rather stand there looking like scarecrows or get back to their work before they ended up on the unemployment line, so the two quickly got back to work knowing that Miranda was truly dead serious.

In London, Andy's jet was about to land in the family's private hanger which was thankfully in her grandparent's estate. She got off the plane still in deep thought of the events earlier. She got into the Royce which was waiting to take her up to the castle. Once seated inside she was pulled out of her thought as she saw her mother sitting at the other seat.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Andy asks smiling before reaching over to hug her mother who hugs her tightly back. With her as perusal posh accent she replies "To great my little angel of course." she plants a light kiss to Andy's forehead. "Now tell me, why did your assistants called to inform me that you were going to be slightly late due to a little detour on your route here?" Alexandra asks despite knowing full well the reason since she made them tell her every detail of the whole ordeal.

Andy clears her throat nervously before admitting "Well I needed to give a ride to a friend who was already running late." Her mother just nods to Andy's relief. She then continues to go over the etiquette for tonight's dinner and of course the endless guest list which she reads to Andy. But Andy just nods occasionally and is barely paying attention as her mind wonders over to a certain white haired goddess.

Upon reaching the oversize house, Andrea and her mother who was still going over the protocol for that evening, walked arm in arm to Andrea's room. Once inside Andrea gasps as she saw a gorgeous black Alexander McQueen evening gown already waiting for her. "Your godmother thought it would look very splendid on you." Her mother says as plants a kiss on her daughter's temple then leaves the room for her to get ready.

As Andy was getting ready, it occurs to her that she needed to redeem herself with Miranda. So she calls for one of her assistants, Stella, as her make-up artist was putting the finishing touches to her face. Stella came to her side immediately before saying "Yes Andy, how may I help you?" Andy nods approvingly at her name since she made it very clear that she was to be called Andy at all times. "I need the number for that florist dad usually uses to send mom flowers while he is overseas." Andy says as she stands up since she needs to get into her gown for the evening. "Would you rather I do the purchase on your behalf Andy?" Stella asks questioningly knowing that usually Andy would ask someone else to do her shopping since she has a lot of things on her plate as we speak. Andy shakes her head slightly as to not mess up her hair "No it is alright, I'll like to do the purchase myself." With that said, Stella has no choice but to nod and get the needed details for Andy.

Andy was almost done getting her gown refitted to her body when Stella returns with the needed details. So open fishing the last stitch on her gown, Andy had everyone leave the room immediately and told Stella to tell her mother she would be down shortly. As everyone cleared out leaving her alone to an empty room, Andy calls the number on the piece of paper and after two rings it was immediately answered. Andy rolls her eyes knowing that Stella must have call in advance to tell them Andy was going to call. She just shrugs it off and gets down to business "Hello is this Maison Des Fleurs florist? This is Andrea Perth Leith." Andy asks sweetly and continues once the person on the other line confirms who they are.

"I would like to place an order for 30 boxes '25 Natural Pink Roses with Crystal Acrylic Box', 50 boxes of '25 Natural White Roses with Crystal Acrylic Box', 100 boxes of '25 Natural Red Roses with Crystal Acrylic Box' and 20 boxes of '25 Natural Red with Pink lining Roses with Crystal Acrylic Box' Andy says as she checks through the florists product online. She listens attentively to the woman on the other line as she repeats her order. Upon agreeing to the order the lady asks "If that is all, who would you like us to send these flowers to?" Andy smiles as she says "To Miranda Priestly. Send it to her office by Monday at Elias-Clark tell your delivery team to tell security that it is from me and they would immediately allow it to be send straight to her office."

Just as Andy finishes up with paying, her mother walks in puts a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder and kisses the top of her head. "Are you read my dear?" Her mother purrs as she caresses her hair. Andy smiles and looks up at her mother as she nods. Andy finishes up and the two of them leave the room to go downstairs for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

To say the party was boring is an understatement. Andrea is really dreading being here but plays it cool. With a very polite smile plastered to her face all through the night, Andy manages to sway through the evening unscathed but her mother on the other hand did it all effortlessly as she usually does in everything. Andy was dying for the evening to come to an end or at least to when she was allowed to take her leave. God how she longs for the day when she was a kid, and to be able to go to bed early since it was inappropriate for a little girl to hang around once the adults started to drink and smoke cigars.

Andy glances at the huge grandfather clock in the room and saw it was nearly midnight and a few of the guest have started to say their goodbyes. She took it as an opportunity to make her own exit. She rushes out of the room as gracefully as one can before her mother grabs her by the arm causing her to halt just before the door making her eyes widen in utter fear. "And where do you think you are going young lady?" Alexandra says with a forced smile to hide her tad bit annoyance at Andy's behavior this whole evening. First lying to her, and then being late to dinner to order flowers for who knows but now this, she has finally reached her limit. So she tightens her grip and gently pulls her daughter to stand beside her as to not draw attention to them.

Andy tenses and remains still by her mother as she can still feel the death grip on her. "No.. No.. where mother." She says nervously and looks down to her feet. She heard her mother hummed approvingly before saying "I thought so my dear." She then places a soft kiss to her cheek as she loosens her grip on the girl then letting it go altogether when a couple who Andy remembers as the Kents approached them. The two middle age couple greats them both and after paying a fair amount of compliments to Andy, they ignored her completely to talk to her mother.

Andy hated it when her mother became the very image conscious monster that she usually was. Sure sometimes she lets Andy spread her wings a little but as soon as she starts to enjoy the freedom, her mother would leash her with a collar and tied up her limbs (Metaphorically and sometimes on dark cruel nights literally). She shivers slightly from fear as she remembers those horrendous nights.

She looks around the room to see her grandparents across the room also having small talk with another couple. She looks at her watch and decided that she will just have to wait it out. Well there goes her plan to fly to New York tonight.

On the other hand in New York, Miranda was sitting alone in the dining room eating her dinner. How she dreads nights like this, when the girls were away with their father. She looks at her watch and saw it was almost 10.30pm, so she got up to empty her plate and put it in the dishwasher. As she ascends the many stairs leading her to the third floor, she could not stop herself from thinking about certain honey chocolate eyes. She sighs as she realizes this was going to be a long boring weekend.

It was a boring and Andrea filled thoughts weekend for Miranda who worked from home, looking through the digital version of the book, writing a speech for an upcoming fashion event in Paris which was less than two weeks away and taking Patricia out for a walk around the neighborhood. For Andy however was anything but boring she had to attend a horse derby in London where she was hit on by everyone who was not married and some who were behind their spouse's back. But Andy just ignores them and focuses on the race. Then at night she had to attend a dinner party held by her relatives. All while being watch like a hawk by her mother. But every now and then she would smile as she remembers the white haired beauty that has yet to leave her mind.

But Sunday morning rolled in and Miranda was on a plane to go to Los Angeles for a tennis match between Novak Djokovic and Roger Federer, since she herself is very big fan of tennis. The only thing that is spoiling this tremendous day for her is that she will have to see her arch nemesis Anna Wintour who was also a tennis fanatic. Miranda merely sighs and rolls her eyes causing her travelling companion, Nigel to raise an eyebrow at her but shrugs it off as she turns to the window in order to hide her expression. He himself went back to talking to Emily about plans on going to Paris in two weeks.

Andy and her mother were leaving their enormous LA mansion well to anyone else it was a more like a castle than a mansion, with gorgeous exotic marble covering the house from head to toe. They had landed in LAX airport sometime last night after the dinner to watch the tennis match. Andy was looking out the window of the car as her mother went over a list of people Andy had to meet with and what she had to do and who they were supporting. Andy just nods occasionally and once they arrived she felt her left hand being squeeze to get her attention. She looks at her mother who was looking attentively at her as if trying to read her then she smiles and places a gentle kiss to her forehead. Before Andy could say anything her mother immediately exists the car to be greeted by a swarm of paparazzi.

Andy rolls her eyes, of course her mother called the paparazzi. Her family was really trying to get as much attention on her as possible. Well who asked them to keep her hidden all this time? Andy took a deep breath and exited the vehicle as well to be immediately swarm by the crowd of paparazzi asking her all sorts of questions. Some asked why her parents kept her hidden for so long and some asked if she was camera shy unlike her mother since Andy kept covering her face and ignoring their questions. Her mother on the other hand was basking in the attention she was getting.

The two of them finally reach their private box and already sitting at one of the seats patiently was none other than Anna Wintour herself. She instantly got up to hug and kiss Andy's mother's cheek. "Hello darling how are you? Have you waited long?" Andy's mother asks as she sat beside the famous editor. "No I just got here actually." Anna says the she looks over her best friend's shoulder to see Andy and immediately smiles widely "Andrea, my dear little girl." She says as she reaches over and grabs the younger woman's hand and squeezing it affectionately. Andy leans over and kisses her cheek gently.

Anna and Alexandra started talking about all sorts of stuff and some concerning what Andy was going to wear during this and that event. Andy just tunes them out and looks around her surroundings. There are so many people and they were taking their own seats. But then Andy saw her, she was hard to miss with those immaculate locks of white hair. It was Miranda and she was sitting at the box directly opposite of Andy's. The editor was looking at her tablet most probably working, Andy thought. There with her was that red haired British assistant of hers and a very flamboyant but well dress man. At first Andy was taken aback by the sight of the man but push it aside when she saw him checking out another man at the other box making Andy smile.

Andy was sitting up and forward on her sit causing her mother to look at her suspiciously. Then she followed her daughter's longing gaze and then she saw it. Miranda Priestly at the end of her gaze. She raises an eyebrow questionably but then it all started to sink in and make sense to her. Her daughter had a crush on the MIRANDA FREAKING PRIESTLY. This will definitely not do she thought. Not in a million years would she let her daughter fall in love with that monster.

Miranda felt eyes on her not that it was something new but this time it was more attentive. She looks up and immediately saw Andrea at the opposite box. Thank God she was wearing sunglasses if not everyone would see her shock wide eyes. Those brown orbs look at her with so much, dare she say it, yearning causing her to swallow a hard lump that had mysteriously crawl its way to her throat. Then she turns her head slightly to the other sets of eyes that was glaring at her. There was the dreadful Anna Wintour and of course the non-other Alexandra Margaret Clark Perth Leith. But where was Mr. Roger Michael Leith. So rumors are true then. The two were secretly seeking a divorce or separation. She then looks back to Andrea and felt her heart sink a little for the young brunette who has to deal with the backslash of the pending divorce or separation.

Throughout the first part of the tournament all Andy could do was stare at Miranda. Her mother was trying very hard to focus on the game as she tries to lie to herself that her only daughter was not in love with Miranda Priestly. Miranda as well found it very hard to focus on the game as she would so often glance to her minds occupier. Then the announcer announces a break for the match. Miranda gets up along with her two companions to make their way downstairs of the stadium.

Andy instantly gets up and makes a run for it before her mother could stop her. Her bodyguards tried to keep up with her as she runs to the other side of the stadium. She made a mental note to thank her stylist for putting her in a well fitted black Chanel trousers and a silk baby pink Armani dress shirt instead of a dress today, but most importantly for the comfy Christian Louboutin dress shoes instead of the heels. Any other wardrobe today would have only serve to slow her down in her pursuit.

She only came to a halt in front of Miranda, who was surprise to see her. Andy was panting slightly but still smiles widely at Miranda. Miranda regrets not wearing her sunglasses as she imagines how shock and surprise she must look to the young lady. Seeing that smile Miranda had to try really hard not to smile back but was failing quite horribly at it. "Hello, Miranda" Andy finally manages to say as she finally stops panting and walks closer to the older woman.

To Be Continued….


End file.
